


Scott Summers : '72 to '80

by ffrindyddraig



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Older Alex, POV Second Person, Younger Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: You are seven years old and you wake up in a hospital with a brain that doesn't work right and you're told you can't go home.





	Scott Summers : '72 to '80

You are seven years old and you wake up in a hospital with a brain that doesn't work right and you're told you can't go home. You cry, even though all you remember from home is an angry voice and a woman with a blurry face and a blonde haired man who went away and you think he's your dad. It doesn't matter. You're not allowed to go home.

They put you in a new place with other kids in till they can find someone who wants you. Nate says nobody wants kids like you, that they can't see how special you are. He's your roommate and he's the second worst thing about this place. (The first is the basement that reeks of wrongness that nobody else seems to feel and your social worker just laughs every time you mention it.) Nate is also your best friend, even after he punches you in the face for smoking a cigarette, saying those things will ruin your body. You think broken noses fit into that category as well.

And then someone comes, and he says he's your brother. He has that blonde hair you remember and his names Alex. He cries when he realises you don't remember him, and you would call him a pussy except he's fought in 'Nam. You think he's killed people, and it worries you how OK you are with that.

He takes you out every other Saturday and mostly goes to the cinema or to the park. He's twenty-one years older than you, and it turns out he's not your full brother. You have the same dad, and you ask if that's the angry voice, and he shakes his head and said your dad pissed off before you were born. Then you ask about your mother and he gets really weird and you don't understand. Nate said he was probably fucked your mom. Later you find out that's true and you wish that was the most messed up thing in your life. Alex says he's going to adopt you but he keeps getting blocked by the system. He says it's because of his criminal record, you think it's the man in charge of the house. Alex agrees he's creepy (and you're glad someone else does because you're beginning to think you're the only one who sees it and maybe he's not the one who's in the wrong) but he doesn't have that power. You think Alex is underestimating the man.

You're eyes start to itch all the time, and you get these headaches that feel like someone is cracking open your skull and you end up having to wear these glasses. The kids tease you but at least you can think sometimes.

You get a new social worker whose _nice_ , and you don't trust her one bit, but she says Alex is really close to being able to adopt you. You try not to get your hopes up because it's been three years but it's so hard.

Then Alex stops coming.

Nate says you shouldn't trust adults and he'll never leave you. You punch him in the face but he just keeps grinning.

And then one day you take your glasses off to look at a crane and red flies out and you nearly kill people, and you run away back to the home and for once in your life you get lucky, because nobody realises it's you. You swear never to take your glasses off again. Nate says you're a mutant. He says they are better than humans, the 'next step in evolution'. You say he's full of shit because you can't turn yours off and nothing about it is 'better'.

You run away after that, but somehow you always end up back in the home with Nate grinning down at you saying you can never leave him. One time you make it across three states and five months and you lock everything away in a black box that you did for the man who promised he could make sure you never go back there. He failed, and you get arrested and you're back. Your social worker says your damn lucky not to be in Juvie and you think prison would be better than here. You think that man was better than here. She sends you to therapy and you refuse to talk to those smug assholes with clipboards and they say you won't get better if you don't accept help, and you just think you had never been better in the first place.

Then Alex comes back.

He kidnaps you out of the home. He explains he's a mutant, that he's just like you, and he goes on about time travel and mistakes and he's so sorry. You think he's full of shit, because you needed him and he left you. But you go with him because anywhere is better than here.

Only a paramilitary boarding school is just another hell that you didn't imagine for your life. Except nobody seems to realise how fucked up it is, and you wonder if it's just you. They teach you how to fight, only in a training session you beat the shit out of this blue boy and you get told off for doing it wrong.

The man in charge of the place is called Professor Xavier and he reminds you of the man in charge of the home and the creepy basement and he says he's got so much hope for you and it makes you feel sick, because anyone who collects underage teens with no homes and teaches them how to fight in a war you didn't even knew existed till you came here didn't have a good bone in their body. You don't trust him, and you don't trust Alex either. You just want to leave. Only you don't, and you sometimes get scared that they are forcing you to stay here but when you ask the other kids they just laugh at you and say you're paranoid.

And the Professor keeps pushing and pushing and pushing you. And all you know is to lead and fight and survive. Then a girl with red hair comes, and her names Jean. Her eyes are green and she's the most beautiful person you've ever met. Just looking at her makes you weak in your knees, and you never believed in love at first sight in till you saw her. Only you don't know how to date or flirt or every talk to another human being. All you know how to do is survive.

And suddenly, that's not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
